Bloody Wizards A tale of when pirates meet Wizards
by blueangel994
Summary: This is a story of Harry Potter's search for the final horcruxe and Jack Sparrow's search for the, missing yet again, last medallion. In a twisted turn of events, they run into each other and they have to work together to find what they're looking for.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** Hello, and welcome to my millionth ff. If you haven't read the summary, this is a story of Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean. If you're a fan of both, I highly recommend you read this. If you're not…I don't recommend it but it's your choice. This is a story of Harry Potter's search for the final horcruxe and Jack Sparrow's search for the, missing yet again, last medallion. In a twisted turn of events, they run into each other and they have to work together to find what they're looking for. So constructive criticism is always always welcome. I'd rather have that than regular old "this story's amazing" or "sucks" because I want to know what I can do better or what I'm doing well. But comments are welcome as well. So ya. Here's the first chapter.

**Chapter One:** _Arrival _**(Harry Potter)**

Harry layed on his bed in his room at number four, private drive, quietly counting down the minutes until he could leave the wretched place. Ron and Hermione were with him, as they said they'd be two days earlier, and Mad-eye was on his way to pick them up and safely transport them to the Burrow. That is where they'd spend the night, attend Fleur and Bill's wedding and from there drop their luggage off at Sirius old place and visit Godric's Hollow. It was all a bit mushed into a small amount of time, but Harry had the distinct feeling it would all work out somehow, though Hermione felt differently.

"You sure you're alright?" Hermione asked for the millionth time since they'd arrived.

"Hermione just give him some space, alright? He'll be fine," Ron said from across the room as he glanced at Hermione, then resumed his gazing out of the window.

It was yet, as always, another scorching day in Little Whinging and, Harry couldn't help but think, only two weeks until his birthday. Only two weeks until he could aparate, only two weeks until he could do magic out side of school...only two weeks until the charm Dumbledore had placed upon him and his aunt and uncle's house would stop working.

He frowned. Why did he have to think that way? Why couldn't he make the best of things and not think about the bad?

_Because there's nothing but bad left in this world these days _a little voice echoed through his head. And it was true save for one exception; the wedding. It was something he'd been looking forward to, but at the same time dreading with every fiber of his being. He wanted so badly to experience and savor the little good left on the earth, but at the same time he didn't even want to think about it lest it distracted him from his dangerous mission.

"Harry," Ron started as he heard his bedroom door open.

Harry turned around and sat up, finding Moody standing, and taking up, his doorway.

"How do we know it's really you?" were the first words out of Hermione's mouth.

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "A bit doubtful after a whole year together, Granger?" he asked.

Harry's eyebrows rose, "Since it really wasn't you...yeah, I don't blame her," he said as he watched Hermione digging around in her bag for something. When she resurfaced, so was holding a vile full of clear, water-looking liquid with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Now," she said, pulling the cork out, "If you really are Moody, you wouldn't mind taking a drop or two of Veritaserum, would you? Just so we can be sure you're really who you say you are," she said, standing up.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione was brilliant. He himself would have never thought ahead enough to brew, store and bring along something like Veritaserum to give Moody, just incase he really wasn't who he said he was.

Moody only eyed the vile with a curious expression, "Really think you need that, girl?" he asked.

She only raised her eyebrow and held the vile up level with her face, "Are you going to cooperate or not?" she asked.

He hesitated before giving a slight shrug, "Why not? I've nothing to hide," he finished, reaching for the clear tube, but she snatched it away before he could touch it.

"Oh, that'll be unnecessary," she said, stowing it back away into her bag, "If you're willing to take it, that's proof enough for me. Harry?" she asked, looking at him.

He shrugged, "I suppose...yeah."

Moody seemed a bit relieved he really wasn't being tested with Veritaserum and was slightly more cheery, "Hermione, I've heard you passed your apparation test, then?" he asked.

Hermione proudly nodded.

"And you two haven't," Moody added, looking from Harry to Ron.

They both shook their heads.

"Alright then, both of you grab an arm," he growled, "I'm assuming Hermione can make it on her own."

After a moment of feeling as though Voldemort's huge snake were trying to kill him and squeeze him to death, he landed on his feet facing the leaning tower also known as The Burrow.

He felt his breath catch. He knew, if he could pick one place in the world to be, this would be it. Despite the rotting shingles, holes in the roof and the ghoul in the attic, Harry knew he could always, and would always, feel at home here.

"There you are," came a voice from behind them, making them all spin on their heels, "We've been expecting your arrival."


	2. Chapter 2: Appearance of Jack Sparrow

**A/N:** I forgot to mention, the POTC parts in this ff will coincide with my "Clearly You've Never Been to Singapore" ff for a while until the pirates meet the wizards. So if you're reading both, try not to get confused. I know, sometimes it's hard. Anyway, review reviews review! I love them!

**Chapter Two:** _Appearance of Jack Sparrow _**(Elizabeth Swann)**

Elizabeth Swann stood looking through her bedroom window over Port Royal out to the ocean. It was a fine day indeed; the weather was in their favor. By "their" Elizabeth would mean herself and her fiancé William Turner. Yes, today was the day they were to be happily married and ironically, Commodore Norrington was to be the ring-bearer. For some unknown reason, she knew it was one year later almost exactly to the day that she and the infamous Jack Sparrow had been marooned on a rum-filled uncharted island. It was an exciting experience, despite what her father told people. She hadn't minded it at all.

Elizabeth felt her brows furrow and she momentarily forgot her day-dream when she thought she had seen familiar black sails just behind the rocks, but the next moment they were gone and she figured she had imagined them.

"It's nice to see you again, love," a familiar voice softly said behind her.

She gasped and spun around, ready to scream out for the guards, but he covered her mouth obviously already anticipating what she was going to do.

"There'll be no need for that," he said, standing back and looking at her.

She looked away, quite furious, "_What_ are you doing in my _bed_chamber, Mr. Sparrow?" she loudly whispered.

He seemed to consider her for a moment, "I was looking for Will, actually," he said, swaying on the spot, "Have you seen him?"

She rolled her eyes, "You had to sneak into my bedroom to find William?" she asked in disbelief.

He looked past her out of the window for a moment, then back at her, "Yes."

She glared at him, then turned back toward the window, "I'm not sure where he is at."

"It would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me where he is," he repeated.

She glanced back at him, "I don't know, Mr. Sparrow. Now if you would so kindly leave my house."

"I'm afraid I can't do that until I know where dear William is," he simply stated, "It's a very urgent matter which I must take him up on."

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes, today."

"I'm afraid your urgent matter is going to have to wait," she said, turning around and walking past him, "Because we have a much more important affair today."

"More imperative than this?" he asked.

"Tell me what it is that it so significant and if I find it more crucial than our ceremony today, I shall tell you where he is."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. It's a private matter."

"Then I can't tell you where he is and if you don't leave immediately I'll scream. Do you know what will happen then, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked.

He hesitated again, "No."

"Five or more Port Royal guards will come up here and arrest you. Again. So please, do us both a favor and leave."

He looked as if he were about to say something, but looked over at the door as someone knocked on it.

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen. She couldn't imagine what her father would think if he caught her with a man, much less the one she wasn't going to marry, in her chamber whether or not there were any intentions.

"Elizabeth, are you decent? Are you even up yet?"

"One moment, father," she loudly said, turning back to Sparrow who already had one leg out of the window. "You can't jump from there, you'll kill yourself," she quietly said, quickly walking toward him.

He toppled out of the window in response as Mr. Swann walked through the door.

"Father," Elizabeth said in shock, jumping away from the window.

As her father turned around to take a large box from the maids, Elizabeth snuck a glance down at the ground below her window, but Jack was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3: Boot Strap Bill

**A/N:** Oh yes, the name in the parentheses is the pov from which you will be reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three:** _Bootstrap Bill_** (William Turner)**

The room was humid due to the hot summer's day and the blazing fire didn't help the matter. Sweat was sliding down his face, mixing with the dirt and ash accomplished from his hard work, sparks flying with every stroke.

A drop of salty sweat slid from his chin and hit the white-hot metal he was shaping and it sizzled, almost immediately evaporating. He took a moment to wipe his forehead.

William Turner froze. Had the shoppe door actually open or had he merely imagined the noise as a result of lack of sleep and working through the night?

There it was again, closing this time.

He turned around, ready to throw his hammer if the intruder was unpleasant, but for a moment he didn't see anyone. A confused expression crossed his face as his eyes swept the area by the door. Then he spotted it.

He let his hand holding the hammer fall to his side and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to continue his work.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, loud enough that he could be heard.

"What gave it away?" Jack asked.

Will turned around to face him, "I asked you first."

"I'm the pirate," Jack reminded him

Will glared at him, "Your hat. I saw it over there," he said, gesturing to some barrels by the door, "I assumed its proprietor was under it."

"Ah, yes. It must've been just visible over the top…" Jack said, more to himself than Will.

"Will you answer my question?" he asked.

"Which one?" Jack smartly asked back, "The one you just asked or the one you asked when I first came in?"

"Both," Will sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yes, and your father brings me here."

Will was about to go back to his working, figuring that any news that brought Jack back to Port Royal was not good news, but he stopped and looked at him again.

"My father," Will repeated, wondering if Jack had merely stumbled upon him in his drunken sleep.

"Yes, I believe that's what I just said."

"What about him?" Will asked, now intrigued.

Jack looked as if he were going to say something, but must have thought better of it and said something else, "I would tell you mate, but your fiancée seems to think it's not as important as your marriage today," he said.

"My…today…" said Will, completely lost, truly believing Jack was still asleep. Then it hit him and he felt his stomach drop, his heart beating faster with horror.

"Oh!" he yelled, "Oh no, the wedding's to_day_!" he yelled, dropping the hammer.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "You forgot your own wedding," he stated.

"I can't believe it!" Will continued as if he hadn't heard Jack.

"Well, since your father is not as essential as your marriage, I shant darken your doorstep for the rest of the day. Or night," he said, sweeping his hat off of his head and bowing.

"Wait a minute, you've seen Elizabeth already this morning?" Will asked.

Jack straightened up, but didn't put his hat back on, "Yes, I did."

"She must still be asleep at this hour; you didn't see her out in the town, surely?" Will asked.

Jack shook his head, "No."

"Her father allowed you into his house," Will made it more of a statement than a question.

He shook his head again, "No."

"Where did you see her if she wasn't out and Governor Swann didn't let you in?" Will asked threateningly.

"Simple. I saw where she was and I went there looking for you."

"Where was she?"

"Her bedroom."

Will could feel his eyes widen, "I assume she threw you out. She wouldn't find an action such as that acceptable," Will tried to convince himself.

"Yes, in fact she did. Right out the window."

He could feel himself relax as a smile came over his face, "I thought so."

"But I think you've forgotten _why_ I'm here, Mr. Turner."

"I don't believe you," said Will, quickly turning back to his work and hitting the metal three more times.

"No? Is it because I'm a pirate or…" started Jack.

Will didn't have enough patients for his stupid word games and interrupted him, "It's because I've heard the stories. He was sent down to Davy Jones locker and neer returned," he answered, not turning around.

"Is that so, son?" asked a different…deeper, voice.

William turned around and saw a large man standing next to Jack.

:"Will, this is your father, Bootstrap."


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** Sorry that it's taken me so long to put up more chapters…but I have a lot here. So, those of you who've been waiting…I hope it's been worth it!

**Chapter Four: _Wedding Day_** (Harry)

Harry rolled over onto his side, but couldn't have feigned sleep if he tried. His body was exhausted, yet his mind was going full-speed. His body was begging him for rest, but his restless mind was keeping it awake.

He heard Ron sit up beside him and he, too, sat up, acting as if he'd had a bit of a lie-down.

"You ready for an exhausting day?" Ron asked through a large yawn.

Harry cocked an eye-brow, "What dyou mean?"

"Well," he said, stretching his back, "Whenever someone's coming over to the house mum usually freaks out and disinfects the whole house, top to bottom and makes us scrub everything to make it presentable and since there's going to be more than just one person here…you can imagine," he finished, standing.

Harry stared blankly at the wall before him, trying to imagine getting through the day somehow without collapsing somewhere along the way.

He jumped as the door burst open and Hermione stepped into the room, her cheeks rosy and out of breath.

"You two…are…aren't up yet?" she asked, clearly trying to catch her breath.

They shook their heads as Ron tried to hide behind his Chudley Cannons curtain.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, "If you ask me, there's nothing there to see anyway," she said. Harry wondered if she truly knew what she was saying, "Anyway, Mrs. Weasley said she wants you two in the kitchen and done with your breakfast in five minutes time. She said we need to help prepare for the guests."

"Hasn't she already gotten the yard and the house ready? Surely she didn't wait until the day of the wedding to cl…" Harry began, but was interrupted.

"Of _course_ not, Harry! She just needs a bit of help finishing up," she said, then turned on her heel, leaving the door wide-open.

"Honestly, she needs to learn how to knock," Ron muttered, throwing the curtain off of himself and closing the door.

Harry only smirked and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Ten minutes later Harry, Ron and the twins were, once again, de-gnoming the garden, making sure that they threw the gnomes a_way_ from the wedding area on the other side of the property. When Mrs. Weasley found Fred and George planting two of them in the exact spot Fleur was supposed to stand, she promptly bewitched a broom and a dust-pan to chase them around the yard.

Harry caught Ron, several times, glaring in the direction of the house but, not wanting to lose concentration and get bitten, he didn't bother to see what Ron was look at until he'd stopped de-gnoming for a full two minutes.

"What is it?" Harry asked him, throwing a gnome away and turning to him.

Ron only continued to glare and Harry looked in the same direction, but only found Hermione and Charlie setting up the lunch table, Hermione laughing at something he'd just said.

"You alright?" Harry asked him.

"They're flirting," he grumbled.

Harry looked back to Hermione and Charlie, then continued with the de-gnoming, "I don't think so," Harry said.

"How dyou know?" Ron asked, giving him a dark expression before bending down to pluck more gnomes.

Harry sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "He's way too old for her and besides…aren't you two…you know…"

"An item?" Ron finished for him, turning a slight shade of green, "I'm not sure. I mean…wouldn't you know if you were an item with someone?"

Harry shrugged, "For a while I wasn't sure what was going on with Cho and I before I asked her to Hogsmede for Valentine's."

Instead of making Ron feel better he only turned a darker shade of green.

"Aren't you boys finished yet?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from behind them.

"Just a few more, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, throwing three at a time over the fence.

"You two need to hurry up and go change, the wedding's to start in an hour."

An hour later Harry found himself sitting in his black dress-robes next to Ron who'd received new dress-robes from the twins as a gift.

In the orchard, some one had bewitched the blooming trees, which should be long past blooming by this time of the year, to turn their flowers different shades of blue.

A harp began to play somewhere in the distance, or rather was played so quietly that it seemed as if it were far away, and a hush fell over the crowd.

First down the isle was a little boy with blonde hair Harry'd never seen before, walking beside Ginny. She had a pale blue, almost silver dress on and her hair cascaded past her waste. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered beside him, looking in the total opposite direction Harry was.

Harry turned his body so he could see Fleur walking down the isle with what looked like her father escorting her. She was beautiful, as always, with an elegantly sewn dress that was the perfect shade of blue for her and her blonde hair was pinned out of her eyes, but still hung low.

Finally, and lastly, Bill was escorted down the isle by his mother whom he seemed to be using as support. He closely resembled Mad-Eye in the face save for the rotating eye and grey, balding head. Harry thought it brave of him to get out of bed so soon after he'd been attacked.

After the bride and groom were both under the canopy, Fleur's father and Mrs. Weasley sat together in the front row as another, older, wizard faced the young couple. He had a monotone to his voice, yet, in some way, it was deeply satisfying.

"We gather here today to celebrate not only the adulthood of Fleur Delacor and William Weasley, but also their marriage and beginnings of a new family," at this point he raised his hands so one touched the top of Bill's head and one the top of Fleur's, "May you two prosper peacefully with grace and may your marriage and relationship last until the end of your days…" his voice trailed off and a soft breeze suddenly danced through the crowd as, out of no where, several butterflies danced around Bill and Fleur.

There was a moment of silence as the breeze continued.

"Now, if you would, grasp right hands," instructed the wizard and the couple did so. The wizard gently layed his wand on the top of their hands and was silent for a few moments, his eyes closed and his face tilted upwards. After a minute or so he opened his eyes and looked forward again, "The magical bind of marriage is upon you both and can not be broken by anyone save for me or my successor should I perish from this earth. And now, William Weasley, you may kiss your bride, Fleur Weasley," he finished.

Just as Bill lifted Fleur's veil to kiss her, the butterflies, various shades of blue, multiplied and fluttered around them causing a breeze to life Fleur's hair and trailing magical lines of blue, surrounding the couple and finally bursting into gentle sparks. This in its self, had someone been explaining it to Harry, would not have been impressive at all. In fact, he probably would have yawned at it. But sitting there in the audience, watching the couple in a close embrace and feeling the magic of their love drift around him was more than he could ever imagine attempting to describe to his future children or grandchildren. It was an experience only found if one was there in person.

As Bill and Fleur slowly but happily made their way down the centre isle, Harry found himself doing something he hadn't done for a very long time. But as he looked around, he wasn't the only one. Even Moody, by the gate, was doing so as well.

He was crying tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5: Meant to be?

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R Please!

**Chapter Five: **_**Meant to Be? **(Elizabeth Swann)_

Elizabeth Swann sat in the shade of a building, waiting for William. There was still five minutes until the beginning of the ceremony, but she was beginning to get anxious. The weather had turned against her and even in the shade it was exceptionally hot; she was glad she had ordered her maids to keep the corset off. Her dress was exceedingly extravagant and she couldn't wait to get it off. There were enough layers for a wedding in the middle of winter, but as it was summer…well…you can imagine.

Her father paced the ground before her and Commodore Norrington was standing out in the sun looking as if he were at a funeral rather than a wedding.

"He should be here by now," her father muttered every time he passed her.

Inwardly, Elizabeth was saying the same thing, but she remained calm externally and said, "I'm sure he'll make it, father. If he's late, it's for a good reason," she said, more to convince herself than anyone else.

"Anyone who dares to be late to any wedding should not be in it at all," Norrington boredly said.

"I beg your pardon but William would not be late to something as important as this," she argued back, "And if he were, quite obviously there is something more important that has crossed his path and forthrightly, it wouldn't bother me."

"Any man who finds something of greater importance than his wedding day doesn't deserve to get married at all," he answered, a little more tightly.

Elizabeth was nervous; people were starting to notice that one of the most important people in the wedding hadn't arrived yet. She kept her eyes on the gate so she could see him coming.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth ordered all of her maids out of the bride's room and locked herself in, angry at William. No, he hadn't been late at all, but does not showing up constitute as late?

Elizabeth threw the cosmetics off of the table in anger and ripped her dress in the process. She threw a paperweight into the mirror when she saw that the makeup on her face was ruined by her tears and threw herself against the wall, ripping the outer layers of her dress of and curling up into a ball.

This day was supposed to be _her_ day. A perfect and flawless day. People all around had come to celebrate the beginnings of a new family, but William had made it imbaracing for her. It was the exact opposite of what she imagined it would be.

Maybe the fact that he hadn't shown wasn't because there was something more important going on; maybe he didn't want to marry her.

At this thought Elizabeth sobbed harder and hugged her knees tighter to herself, only one other thought going through her head.

_Maybe we're just not meant to be_.


	6. Chapter 6: Biography's and Imposter

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Six**: _**Biographies and Imposter **(Harry Potter)_

"_Harry_," someone hissed from behind him as the crowed dispersed to the tables.

Harry turned around to find Hermione leaning over to him, looking rather anxious.

"Hermione, you alright?" he asked.

She nodded feverishly, but still looked apprehensive, "Harry, I need to…" she began, but a booming voice, one that Harry regretted to hear, interrupted them.

"Harry mboy!" Slughorn loudly said, slapping Harry on his back.

Harry faked a grin, but noticed Ron slinked away to go talk to Charlie.

Whether by accident or not, Slughorn drug Harry away from Hermione to meet some of his fellow friends.

"I'm sure you remember good ol Worple and Sanguini?" he asked.

Harry remembered Worple alright, but before he could escape his demanding requests for a biography, Worple started talking on and on about the many famous people he'd helped write a biography for. Harry wasn't interested at all and was attempting to tuning out his voice until he heard him mention his parents names.

"What?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Your parents…Lily and James Potter, I've begun to write about them and their lives through Hogwarts until they were killed, with the help of Horace, of course."

"No," Harry said, shaking his head, "If I wanted that information on my parents available to the public, I'd make it so…but I don't want you to do that," Harry said, hardly believing he'd heard Worple correctly.

"My dear boy, that's not for you to decide…" he said with a good-natured laugh.

Harry fired up at once, "Oh, I think it _is_…sir. Unless I'm very much mistaken, they were _my_ parents, not yours and I have a say of what information on them goes public and what doesn't. I can't stop people like that Skeeter from spreading rumors in the newspapers or magazines, but I can stop people like you from writing their life stories for everyone to read."

"Well…perhaps if I made one copy for you to approve, that way if you like it we can print more and if you don't…then we don't," he suggested.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but promptly shut it. Worple had a very good point, "Alright, but I want to be present for each and every interview and I want to read what you have so far until you start writing," Harry bargained.

"It's a deal," Worple said, absolutely beaming.

Harry shook his hand, faking another smile and going off to find Ron.

"Hermione, have you seen…?" he began, but stopped at the terrified expression on her face.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you, it's really imp…" she began, but was once again cut off; this time by Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, Harry how good to see you! I hear you're thinking about not going back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked, standing between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione gave an impatient huff and was waiting for Mr. Weasley to finish talking, but was carted off by Ginny.

"Oh, well, I kind of wanted to go search for some horcruxes…maybe visit my parents grave…you know…" he trailed off.

At the mention of James and Lily's graves, Mr. Weasley's face became very serious and paled a bit, "Well, sounds like an adventure to me, but don't you think you should finish your education before you face You-Know-Who?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "No sir. I want to defeat him as soon as I can."

"But Harry, you must look at the odds of…" he began, but a roar of laughter erupted from the reception table and both Mr. Weasley and Harry looked over at it.

It looked as though Fred and George had managed to put some kind of spell or concoction into Bill and Fleur's drinks so that they were wearing each others clothes.

Harry took advantage of the situation and found Hermione, pulling her aside to where they couldn't be interrupted.

"Harry," she gasped, "Remember when I offered Mad-Eye the Veritaserum?" she asked.

He nodded, "What's wrong?"

"Well," she said, casting a side-ways glance to the crowd and wringing her hands, "Dyou remember what Alastor is notorious for?" she asked.

Harry nodded again, "Drinking from his hip…flask…" he said, realizing what Hermione was getting at, "Well…if it's a Death Eater impersonating him again…they're doing a poor job of it," he said.

"Yes, I suppose so since he seemed to fool you," she sarcastically said.

Harry, for the second time that day, opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione stopped him.

"Listen, we need to get out of here as quickly and silently as possibly and we need to _not_ attract attention to ourselves. We also need to let Ron's parents and Lupin know what's going on before we leave."

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'm sure Fred and George can create some kind of distraction for us," he said, confident with the twins skills at distracting people.

"Harry," Hermione suddenly said, looking quite terrified, "I…I just wanted to say that no matter what happens, we can get through this alive and…and we can defeat Voldemort."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her, taken aback by her randomocity, but nevertheless hugged her in reassurance.

"Yes, Hermione. I believe you're right."


	7. Chapter 7: Another Adventure

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Seven: _Another Adventure_ **_(Will Turner)_

He couldn't believe it. It was his father alright. A little bit rotted through here or there. In fact, the physical appearance of his father reminded him of Barbosa.

Will shivered at the thought. He didn't like Barbosa at all, but once again they were chasing after him. He had reluctantly left Elizabeth behind with a note on her bedroom door, the maids had done it for him, but Jack was right. He didn't want to risk losing her again.

Now they were on the Black Pearl, the sun reflecting off of the seawaters and burning them all.

There were so many questions William wanted to ask his father, but he didn't want to interrupt him, as he was talking to Jack at the moment. So all Will could do was sit and stare at him, wondering how he had escaped Davy Jones locker.

Yes, those blasted cursed pirates could "breathe" under water, and it _had_ been ten years between the time that Barbosa's men had taken the treasure and when William had returned it with his own blood. He could only figure that his father had broken the chain somehow and had taken ten years or less to walk the bottom of the ocean, searching for a dry piece of land.

"Are ye going to sit there all day or are you going to help with the sails?" Jack asked, snapping William out of his doze.

"I thought that's why we went to Tortuga a year ago, so you could have a crew," Will shot back, not wanting to be disturbed.

Jack sighed and sat next to Will, "He's your father, mate," he said.

Will looked at him, "I think I could tell that for myself, thanks," he said, becoming quite irritated at the pirate.

"Look at him, struggling with the ropes and what-not. The poor bastard's not been on a ship in near ten years."

Will glared at him, "He's sitting on a barrel smoking his pipe."

Jack looked down for a moment, then stood up, "Well, you could at least talk to him," and with that he went down below deck.

Will sighed and knew Jack was right, but for some reason he couldn't talk to his father. It was almost physically impossible for him.

Before he could stand up and make his way over to Bootstrap, he had gotten up, put his pipe out and sat next to William.

"Ye had a ceremony today with a special woman," he said, stowing his pipe into his coat.

Will nodded.

"You shouldn't have let me interrupt it," his father went on, looking from Will, who was staring at the ground, out to the sea.

"It's a little too late to be saying that," Will calmly said.

His father hesitated before changing the subject, "So…a blacksmith is the profession my son chose. Not exactly respectable…"

"And yours was?" Will asked, looking Bootstrap straight in the eyes for the first time since they'd been in the shoppe.

"Got to make a living some how," he said, "Still have that old medallion?" he asked.

"The one you sent me when I was seven?" he asked, "The Cortez medallion?"

"Aye, that'd be the one," he heavily said as if the memory brought him pain.

Will looked back to the ground, "I lost it the day they sacked our ship. Elizabeth took it. We returned it a year ago, it was the last one out there and Jack killed Barbosa."

"Killed? Then why is it we're going after him?"

"His monkey."

"Aye, the monkey," Bill said, a smile forming on his face, "No one was too fond of it."

"Jack must've taken a piece out and put it in Barbosa's hand."

"Jack?"

"That's what Barbosa named the monkey. Did you not know that?"

"No, they sent me down before Barbosa ever decided to name him."

His father was silent for a moment, "Is she pretty?" he asked.

Will felt a smile form at his lips despite himself, "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he answered.

"Jack tells me you almost lost her to Barbosa once," he continued, clearly trying to make small-talk with his son.

"She gave my name as hers, on accident of course. She didn't know they needed your blood to lift the curse they set upon themselves. They assumed she was your daughter."

"Sounds like a brave young woman to me."

"How did you get out of the ocean?" Will suddenly asked before he could stop himself. He had wanted to ask that question ever since he'd decided his father really was alive.

Bootstrap's mouth turned up into a large grin, "That's a story I'll be tellin me grandchildren. And what an adventure that was, lad. What a great adventure that was."


	8. Chapter 8: Lost in Time

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Eight**: _**Lost in Time **(Harry Potter)_

Harry, Hermione and Ron snuck through the front gate and dissapparated to Grimauld Place as soon as Fred and George had set off their Ever-Lasting Fireworks, which turned the hair of the people they passed over which ever color the fire work was. At the moment, Harry's was blonde, Hermione's so red she could be counted as a Weasley and Ron's was bright pink and green.

"How long dyou suppose this stuff lasts?" Ron irritably asked, rolling his eyes up in attempt to look at his hair which he hadn't gotten a proper look at yet.

"Don't know," Harry said just as there was a resounding **_CRACK_** beside him.

He looked around and found a furious-faced purple-haired Ginny, "_Why_ didn't you _tell_ me you were leaving?" she demanded.

"I…" Harry began, wanting to say, "just wanted to keep you safe," but realized he would've been contradicting himself.

She glared at him, her face growing slightly pink and tears brimming near her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I just don't want you to…"

"Get hurt? Killed? Kidnapped? Tortured? Which is it?"

"Yes," he answered with a sigh, looking away from her, "Look, we should get inside before someone unpleasant finds us," he said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

All four of them were silent in concentration as a house appeared between two others.

Harry nodded and they all entered.

"I was hoping I'd never have to see the inside of this place again," Harry darkly said. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Hermione looking sympathetically at him.

"Well, I suppose we can start looking for the Slytherin Locket. Didn't we see it here a few summers ago when we were trying to clean?" Ginny cheerfully asked, though she was regarding Hermione with a stern eye. She immediately took her hand off of Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, great idea, Ginny," she softly said, "I'll look in Kreature's…er…bed area. Harry and Ron, you can look in the Drawing Room, isn't that where we found it? Ginny…"

"I'll look else where," she said before Hermione could assign her a spot and marched up the stairs.

"Alright, cmon, Ron," he said, heading up the stairs behind Ginny.

There were still many cases to look through, but Harry was sure they'd thrown the locket out.

Before they actually got into the room, they heard a scuffling noise and the resounding **_BONG_** of an empty metal cauldron. Expecting to find Kreature, Harry and Ron rounded the corner and entered the room only to find the round frame of…

"Mundungus?" they said at the same time.

The man stiffened from his positions where he'd been rifling through things, but did not face them.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just… you know, going through old things Sirius left me…" he began.

Just as he had done in Hogsmeade, Harry took him by his collar, "Don't…_lie_ to me, Fletcher," he said through clenched teeth, "Sirius left me _every_ thing in his house in_clu_ding the things in this room. Where's the locket?" he suddenly asked, dreading the answer.

Mundungus eyes widened, "You mean the one with the pic…" he began, but Harry shook him, causing his cauldron full of stolen goods to drop to the ground.

"**YOU BLOOD WELL KNOW WHICH LOCKET I'M TALKING ABOUT!**" he yelled.

Fletcher shook with fright and stuttered.

Harry began again softly, "Where…is…the locket…of _Slytherin_?" he asked.

His eyes widened again, but in mock recognition, "Oh! _That_ locket! Well, you should've said so. I sold it."

Harry felt his stomach drop a hundred miles, "**_Where?_**" he hissed.

"B…Borgin and Burkes," he stuttered.

"Buy it back," Harry ordered.

"I can't, I…"

"**_BUY IT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!_**" Harry threatened, surprised at his own anger.

Mundungus nodded, "Alright, alright I'll buy it back I'll buy it back!"

"If you don't…If you aren't back in three days by this time, Fletcher…I swear to you," Harry said, narrowing his eyes, "I have ways of finding people I need and finding them quickly. I have a whole army of aurors at my control, don't think I won't use them."

He nodded again, the color completely leaving his face, "Alright, let go, I'll do it, I'll do it. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Harry let go of him, letting him fall in a pathetic heap to the floor, "Don't take anything else from this house."

Mundungus nodded, dumping everything from his cauldron onto the floor, then disappeared down the stairs.

Harry turned around to find Ron pale-faced, Ginny wide-eyed and Hermione breathless with her hand over her chest as if she were having a heart attack.

"Well? What dyou expect me to do?" he asked them, "Stand around while he steals and sells Voldemort's horcruxes?" he demanded.

Hermione slowly shook her head while Ron started at the spot that Fletcher had been moments ago.

"Harry, Ginny and I found something in a drawer in a room that we must've forgot to clean," she said with a trembling voice.

"What is it?" he asked, genuine curiosity filling his voice.

She walked to him, holding out a piece of paper.

He glanced at her, then down at the parchment,

"_I don't know when I'll be able to get this to you, Tom Riddle, or even if I'll live long enough to give it to you. I believe you are already aware of my actions and intend to rid of me as soon as you can. In any case, I've hidden one of your horcruxes. No, I couldn't destroy it like I did Hufflepuff's cup; yes, I destroyed it, so I hid it somewhere that you wouldn't even venture to guess. I'll give you two clues. The first is that you'll need a time-turner to find it. The second is that you'll need to spin it until you're back in the year of 1763. Good luck. Or not._

_-R.A.B."_

Harry re-read it several times before handing it to Ron and looking up at Ginny and Hermione, "It's the same initials as the person that left the note in the faulty locket," he said, mindlessly fingering the locket in his pocket.

"Not only that," she said, bringing out a goblet Harry only recognized from Tom Riddle's memory, "But he destroyed one of the horcruxes that we were going to search for, and we have it with us."

"That's good. So, we have something of Hufflepuff's, Slytherin's locket coming to us, the snake is with Voldemort…so the only thing we have to look for left would be something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. But what would that be and where is it?" he asked no one inparticular.

"I think it's something of Ravenclaw's," Hermione said, though she looked as if she weren't completely sure, "And Harry… I don't think this 'R.A.B' character meant to hide it so he could find it again. I think he lost it. I think he lost it in time."


	9. Chapter 9: Decision

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Nine: **_**Decision **(Elizabeth Swann)_

Elizabeth sat on her bed back at the manor, staring blankly at the door in front of her, a piece of parchment limply dangling from her hand with pathetic excuses covering its front. Why didn't he just tell her the truth? Did he really think she would have been thick enough to believe the lie he fed her about his father being up and about? Just because she was a woman didn't mean she was dense. She hated the universal opinion men had about woman intelligence and inferiority. With her luck it wouldn't change until she had parted from the world.

She sighed and cocked her head to one side, gazing at the parchment. Maybe she had looked over something crucial in his writing. Clearly there was nothing written on the back, since she was looking at it now.

She flipped it back over and, once again, read what it said.

_"My dearest Elizabeth,_

_I wanted to start out by apologizing to you for what I've done. I did not forget about our important day and I have not found another woman who exceeds your exceptional ability to draw me into your heart like a moth to a flame. The reason for my unforgivable act (or lack there of), is that Jack Sparrow has found my father, and he's alive. I had to see it for myself and along the way I discovered the horrible truth also that Barbosa has risen and acquired himself a new ship and a different crew. We've set off to seek the rest of his old crew, those who remain alive and refuse to join forces with Barbosa, to hunt him down, find the medallion and return it once and for all. Like last time. I know you, Elizabeth, of all people would jump at an opportunity to go on another adventure like this one, but I can't risk having you held hostage again and I would die if you were hurt or worse, killed. Please forgive me for leaving you behind, but, and I think your father would agree with me, it's in your best interest that you remain behind._

_Love for eternity, pirate of your heart,_

_William Turner." _

She threw it to the side and looked out the window. How could something like this happen to someone like her? It wasn't very fair or right. As much as she was angry with him, she also was starting to miss him, even though she'd just seen him yesterday.

She made up her mind. She quickly changed out of her undergarments and slipped on a soldier uniform. As tight as it was, it was quite revealing.

_Screw it,_ she thought. She'd just have to ignore the odd looks she'd get from people.

She quietly threw the covers off of her bed, pulled the sheets off and tied them together. That should be enough to get her to the ground from her window.

Alas, it was. She climbed down to the ground and quickly ran through the open front gate. Once she was a few yards away from her home, she stood up straighter and quickened her pace to Commodore Norrington's quarters.

He looked up from his desk, as she softly closed the door, and grinned.

"Miss Swann, are you determined to give women the rights they don't deserve…or are you trying to deceive me and look like a man? Either way, it's _not_ working."

She glared at him, "Will's gone after Barbosa again. I need a ship and…"

He laughed, "You expect me to go waltzing after Turner again? I think not, lassie," he said, standing up, walking around the desk and grabbing her arm, "I'll escort you back to the governor's…"

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, "No! I have to go after him!"

"We've heard that story before, Miss Swann. I don't think your father will be inclined to let you go gallivanting after pir…"

"I'm _not_ asking this as a favor!" she aggressively said, "I'm _telling_ you," she finished, pulling her father's pistol from her pocket. Of course, she'd never actually hurt anybody with it unless they were threatening her or anyone else's life, but Norrington didn't have to know that.

His hands went up and his eyes snapped to the pistol, "Elizabeth, I know you're not going to use that. You can face the facts either now, or later when you find out the hard way. He's left you, he doesn't _want_ to marry you, he's abandon you for another woman who can meet his needs more accurately than you can. It's time you make a choice. You can either lower your father's pistol, give up on Will and find someone worthy of yourself _or_ you can chase after him only to find him in the arms of another woman."

Her arm was trembling and tears had begun to spill down her cheeks, "**_Don't!_**" she said through clenched teeth, "Don't say that!"

"I'm only telling you the truth," he calmly said.

Her breathing was rough and she didn't want to believe him, but knew it must be true. Why else would he lie to her? He wasn't coming back.

She slowly lowered the pistol and broke down crying, collapsing into Commodore Norrington's arms.


	10. Chapter 10: The Marauders

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Ten:** _**The Marauders **(Harry Potter)_

"Hermione…" began Harry, struggling to keep up with her. They were in downtown muggle London, trying to fight their way through summer shoppers to the Leaky Cauldron.

She didn't stop. In fact, she didn't even give any recognition that she'd heard him.

"_When_ is she **going** to stop?" Ron panted behind Harry.

"When we get to the pub," Harry answered, "But I still don't think that the book store is going to be selling what she says they're going to.

She quickly slipped through the front door of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Ron following closely behind.

She sighed as they walked in, "Okay, we'll be okay now. Where's Ginny?" she asked.

Harry looked behind Ron, where she'd been moments earlier, but she wasn't there.

"Ginny Weasley?" asked Tom the bartender.

Harry turned toward him, "Yeah, she's got…"

He gestured toward the back of the pub, "She's been sittin over there for near twenty minutes."

Sure enough, Ginny was sitting there, sipping a butterbeer and reading the Daily Prophet

The trio headed over to her, "Ginny, you _know_ apperating isn't a good idea…"

"Oh Hermione, stop being such a kill-joy," said Ginny, setting her butter-beer down so hard that whatever little was left of it slopped over the edge onto the table. She also set the paper down.

Hermione looked affronted, "I'm not, I'm just trying…"

"Yeah, well stop."

"Ginny," said Ron in a part awe-struck, part agitated and part scornful tone.

"It's alright, Herms," said Harry, turning her away from Ginny, "I'm sure she's just…you know…that time of month…"

Hermione let out a quiet giggle, "Yeah, okay."

"Alright, let's go; Ron, Ginny," said Harry, heading toward the brick wall. He tapped the bricks, hoping his memory hadn't deceived him, and they formed into an archway to Diagon Alley, "Are… are you sure they'll sell them here?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded with confidence and headed straight toward Flourish and Blott's. There weren't very many people out in Diagon Alley since it wasn't any time near the beginning of the school year. They were lucky to have seen more than two people in the time it took them to walk to the store.

The clerk walked straight up to them once they'd gotten through the front door.

"Can I sell you a book or two? How about these brilliant love potions we have in stock from Weasleys…" he began.

"No," Hermione said, "Sorry, not to be rude, but we came here for a Year Turner."

His eyes widened as he set the love potion kit back onto the stand, "Oh yes, Hermione Granger? I have four in stock for you, you're the one that contacted me a few days ago? Yes yes, come on back."

They followed him past the cash register into the back of the store. He pulled out four, long slim cases that were all different colors. One was emerald green and had "Harry Potter" written in gold on the top. The next was an obnoxious orange and had "Ronald Weasley" written in gold on the top. The third was a lilac color and had "Ginny Weasley" written in gold on the top. The last one was black and had "Hermione Granger" written in gold.

"Emerald green for Harry Potter; your mother, and you obviously, had the most emerald green eyes I'd ever seen, Harry. This is for you," he said, handing Harry the case, "And a Chudley Cannon orange for Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger mentioned your favorite team. For Miss Weasley, the purest lilac color ever produced. I thought it'd go nicely with your hair."

And indeed it did. But why it had to match her hair baffled Harry, "And miss Granger wanted black."

Once everybody had received their cases, Harry opened his own and found a larger version of Hermione's Time Turner she'd had in their third year.

"It's a Year Turner…or the correct term would be Curro Annus, Latin for Time Runner. Ever half-turn is a full year. These cases are break-proof. No matter how often you drop, smash, curse or crunch them, its content will continue to be unharmed. It will also provide additional assistance to its owner depending on the circumstance. I cannot say what aid it may be for you because it varies with each individual."

"Wow," said Ron, examining his closely.

"You'll want to keep your time-turner in its case anytime you're not using it because it is _very_ fragile and can break with the softest touch. That's why I've given you four of them. You can use each individually or you can string the chain around each member's neck and go all together."

"Brilliant," Ginny whispered.

"Now all we have to figure out is _when_ it was…you know," said Hermione, casting a side-ways glance at the clerk.

"Thank you for your time," said Harry.

"Oh, there'll be no need for that. Miss Granger has paid in advance," he said as Harry reached for his money sack.

"Well, here," said Harry, handing the man twenty galleons, "I know it's a lot and I don't care if you give it to the store or use it personally, you'll need it either way."

All the man could do was smile as the four of them walked out the door.

"Well, R.A.B. told us…or rather Voldemort, that it was in the year 1763," said Harry, trying to recall exactly what the letter had said, "But _where_ he hid it. He could've hidden it anywhere in the world.

"Yes. But we'll have some 200 years to find it," said Hermione.

"No, we can't live that long," said Ron.

Hermione looked as though she were going to burst out laughing, and she did, "Ronald, you can't expect to _age_ while we're in the past, can you?"

He looked a bit puzzled as they headed down the street to the twin's shop.

She sobered up once she realized he was serious, "We weren't born way back then, we never _lived_ back then…there fore, and I know it for a fact because I researched it…you can't _age_ in the past. Physically, mentally, emotionally or any other way. You can't start aging again until you reach the hour, or in this case, the _day_ you turned the turner."

"Uh, right," said Ron, though it didn't seem "right" to him. It confused Harry a bit as well.

They reached the shop, which was closed for the day to their disappointment, and they went back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would spend the night.

Harry only had enough money to rent one room with two beds, seeing as though he'd given over half of it to the store clerk. Ron and Harry shared a bed while Ginny and Hermione shared the other one.

"I think we should try to figure out what exactly the horcruxe is before we even attempt to go back that far in time," said Hermione, taking her shoes off and setting them by her trunk.

"I agree," said Ron and Harry at the same time.

Ginny, however, remained silent.

"Alright, why don't you think we should wait?" Ron asked as he, too, took his shoes off.

"Well, I think we should wait, but not very long. It seems like it'll take a while to figure this out…what if there's a clue somewhere between the time he gave Voldemort and our time?"

Hermione looked deep in thought, "You know, you're right, Ginny. How long dyou suppose we should try to crack this thing?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Maybe a few months," Ron muttered.

"Yeah, I agree," said Ginny, grabbing her night clothes.

"Alright then. Mid to late September?"

It seemed so far away to Harry. What if Voldemort and he had another face-off and there was still that one horcruxe out there, letting him hang onto immortality by a thread?

"Harry?"

"Yeah, sure. We've just got to be careful. I think we should go back to…you know…after tonight."

They all nodded in agreement. Ron and Harry turned around to give the girls their privacy so they could change and they, themselves, also changed.

The summer flew by in Grimmauld Place without a single clue as to what the last horcruxe might've been. Mundungus _had_ come back the next day with the locket…Slytherin's locket and Harry had successfully destroyed it, adding it to his collection of Voldemort's destroyed horcruxes. There were only six in the glass case. Three shelves…they only took up two of them. It annoyed Harry that there wasn't one more on the third shelf.

"Alright," said Hermione, throwing the chain over everyone's head so it was securely around their necks. They were in Sirius old bedroom sitting close to eachother. Hermione was holding the Curro Annus, carefully watching it and handling it.

"Hermione," Harry suddenly said, making her look up, "Would you…would you mind stopping it at twenty years? Just…I mean…"

She smiled knowingly, "Of course Harry," she softly said, "We'll have to apperate to Hogsmeade, though…that can be dan…"

"Hermione think of what you're saying," said Ron, "Sure, Voldemort existed during that time, but he wasn't out to get Harry."

"Right," she said, turning a slight shade of red. She then turned the Curro ten times, then stopped.

"It's twenty years in the past," she whispered, looking around the room. It was still empty, but they could hear voices below them. Hermione's eyes suddenly widened, "Mrs. Black," she frighteningly whispered, "Let's get out of here."

She quickly, but carefully, put the Curro Annus back in its case, stuck it in her pocket and stood up with the other three, "Okay, let's all apperate outside of the Three Broomsticks…"

"I can't," said Ginny.

: "Then how'd you get outside of Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

"I did it illegally, of course."

"Well, since you're not supposed to exist, they won't catch you."

She glared at Ron, then tightly grabbed Harry's arm. They were suddenly outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Here, we should wear this…just incase…you know…" he stuttered, pulling his invisibility cloak out and not really knowing why.

Looks from the three others and he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"Harry, if you're nervous about seeing your parents…we don't mind if you wear it," said Hermione.

He nodded, then pulled it back out and covered himself.

They climbed the hill to Hogwarts and easily made it through the front gates without being noticed. Harry's heart was beating more rapidly as they got closer to the front doors where a ruckus was going on. His stomach was in knots…much like the time when he wanted to ask Cho out.

"**_WHAT!_** You can't ban me from Hogsmeade because I caused a few slugs to grow out of his ears!" came a loud voice.

Harry squinted and he could see an almost exact replica of himself. The only differences were that James was a little taller, no lightning-bolt scar and he had glasses, but they weren't round.

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered, "That…that's your…_dad_."

A few surrounding people, including the people in line behind James, laughed.

"Come one ol squi…I mean, Filch," said Sirius from behind James, "It was just a bit of fun. You can't say Snivelly didn't deserve it."

Filch only glared at him, "Your head of house told me directly that you four aren't allowed in Hogsmeade this time round," he wheezed, then jumped as a rat streaked past him.

Anger boiled up inside Harry as he leapt for it, but ran into a sandy-haired, scraggly-clothed boy. If he hadn't known any better, he would've called him a tramp. But he knew it was Remus Lupin and, by the lines on his face, he knew the full moon had been a day or two prior.

"Woah," he said, reaching his hands out as far as they'd go. Harry stepped out of the way just in time, "I don't know about you, James, but I think someone else here has an invisibility cloak. Or they're using yours."

"**_What?_**" James yelped.

"Go on, I'm sure you have homework you haven't done," said Filch, checking the next person's permission form.

James, Sirius and Remus turned around back into the castle and headed down the hall, but not toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Aren't you going to try to find Evans?" asked Sirius, brushing his hair coolly out of his face and grinning at a group of giggling girls that passed him.

"She's probably in Hogsmeade with Alice," said Remus.

"Alice who?" asked Sirius, puffing his chest out and wiggling an eyebrow at another girl that looked more his age. She only snorted in laughter.

"Alice Meaden."

"No, she said she was going to stay in the common room to study for a bit. Don't want to mess those perfect scores up."

Harry immediately spun around, grabbing Ginny's and Hermione's arms as he did so, hoping Ron would follow.

"Where are you going?" Ginny whispered.

"To find my mum."

They made their way up to the portrait hole only to remember that they didn't have the password.

"Er…we just need to know if someone's in there…" Hermione awkwardly began to the fat lady.

"Yes, we were supposed to meet her for the Hogsmeade visit…but she never came down," said Ginny.

"Well, I think I can safely guess you three aren't Gryffindors. I've never seen you around before…"

"You've got to remember us, remember when Sirius broke…" Ron began.

Harry elbowed him in the side, but the fat lady didn't seem to notice.

"I remember a lot of things Sirius Black has broken, but surprisingly not one of them has been his head."

Ginny giggled as someone pushed through them and said, "Open Sesame" and walked in.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed him.

There she was, her hair almost as red as Ron and Ginny's, hunched over a table, a million books spread out and she was writing feverishly. She actually reminded Harry of Hermione during their O.W.L.s.

Just as Lily Evans stood up, stretched and faced them, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off, "Potter!" she angrily yelled, "I already told you at _least_ twice today that I'm _not_ going out with you!"

Harry could only look at her. There was his mum, his own age, or almost, standing before him, "How…how old are you?" he asked.

She looked at him in disbelief, "How _old_ am I? Merlin, I thought you'd know that by now. So tell me, how is it that you know the exact date of my birthday, but you don't know how old I am?" she irritably asked.

"I…I'd just like to know. Just to make sure," he said, ignoring the pinches and nudges in his sides from Hermione and Ginny.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her hand on her chair, "I'm almost seventeen, Potter. Leave me _alone_."

Almost seventeen? So at this very moment he was older than her.

The portrait door opened again and all five of them looked over to see who was coming in.

None other than the Marauders.

It took Lily a moment to realize what she was seeing. She looked from James to Harry, back to James.

"There are **_two_** of you?" she asked, "Oh Merlin, this is _not_ good."

Sirius and Remus stared at Harry while James walked right up to him.

"Oooh, I really like this mirror," he said, looking at Harry as if he were James reflection, "I haven't looked this good since…blimey. Hey Evans! I've got your eyes!" he said, turning toward her and pointing to his own hazel ones, "They're green like yours and they're the same shape…" he said with excitement like a child at Christmas.

"No, Prongs, I think he just looks like you…" said Sirius, studying Harry, "A _lot_ like you. And I've got to admit, Evans, he _does_ have eyes exactly like yours…"

Lily rolled her own eyes, "Right, nice joke you guys," she said, walking up to Harry, "Who are you? Potter's cousin? Brother we didn't know about?"

"Uh, no, I…I'm Harry Potter, I'm your…" he began, but Hermione stood on his foot, "Uh…I'm just me. I've never seen him before," he said, gesturing to James. It wasn't a lie, he'd never seen his father as a seventh year.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, then turned around and conjured two glasses, "Why don't we have a drink?" she asked, handing him one.

He gave a small chuckle, "I'm not stupid, I've been through this sort of situation before. I know you put Veritaserum in there."

She frowned, "I haven't had enough time to do that, but I was about to," she said, then conjured three more glasses for Ginny, Hermione and Ron, "Who are your friends?"

"Hermione, Ginny and Ron," he said, gesturing to each one as he said their names.

"Hmmm," she said, studying each one, "I've never seen you three around this school in six years. Are you exchange students from Durmstrang or something?"

They shook their heads, "Mrs. P…_miss_ Evans," said Hermione, "It's a really complicated story how we got here, we'd rather not explain it just now."

Her gaze came back to Harry, "Right. Well, drink up. It's butterbeer. Those bozos," she said, pointing to Sirius and James, "still have to sneak down in that invisibility cloak of Potter's to the kitchens to get food and drinks. You know, it's really odd. You look so much like James you could be brothers…twins even and you just _happen_ to also have an invisibility cloak like he does. I don't really think this is a coincidence."

_Smart, mum. Very bright_, he fondly thought, "Yeah, well, like Hermione said, it's really complicated."

"Bloody hell," said Sirius, jumping so badly he almost knocked Harry over, "How'd _that_ piece of dirt get in here?" he asked, pointing toward the window.

The rest of them looked toward where he was pointing and saw a greasy-haired, hook-nosed scraggly, gangly teenager.

"Snape," muttered Harry, his fists instantly forming into balls.

Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt, "Keep your temper, Harry. You can't kill him or you'll change the whole future…_our_ whole future," she muttered.

Lily heard, "What's this about a future?" she asked.

Hermione jumped, "Uh, heh, nothing. Just a bit of nonsense."

Lily gave her a skeptical look and Harry knew that, even if she didn't say anything, _she_ had an idea of what was going on.

"Well I think we should get going," said Ron, digging around in his pockets.

"Don't you think we should give them an explanation…?" asked Ginny.

Hermione furiously shook her head as Harry was yanked around the neck by sixteen-year-old Sirius.

"Well, how bout that. Maybe your parents…"

"No, they haven't had previous marriages and the definantly haven't been cheating…Padfoot you know better."

"Anybody seen Wormtail?" Harry asked, just for a reaction, "I thought I saw him get past Filch as a…"

They shushed him, "Lily doesn't know, you can't tell her…" James began as Lily looked at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Potter? I _do_ know."

"Oh."

"Snivelly, how'd you get in the Gryffindor common room?" Sirius asked, approaching him.

Harry hesitated before following them.

Snape, though he was taller than any of them, looked up at them through his greasy curtains, "How'd Potter clone himself? I'll pack my things; I expect the building can't hold this much hot air…"

A blur ran past Harry and mauled Snape, "Don't…_ever_…me…air…stupid…" was all Harry could hear through the bone-crunching punches. When James pulled back, his own lip was bleeding, but blood was spurting from both nostrils of Snape and was gushing out of his mouth.

"Out," panted James, standing out of his way and pointing to the portrait hole.

Snape timidly stood up and carefully made his way past the three Marauders and Harry, reminding him of a fox expecting to be jumped at any time.

"That son of a…" began James.

"What dyou say…er…Harry, right?" Sirius interrupted.

He nodded.

"What dyou say to joining our special little group?"

"Can I kill Pettigrew?" Harry asked. He sincerely meant it, but they laughed as if it was a joke and he smiled.

"Only if he causes trouble."

"Lets go down to the kitchens," said Remus, "I told Dumbledore I'd do house elf duties today."

Although he couldn't see her, Harry knew Hermione had stiffened at his comment.

"I'll be right back," he told the other three, then left through the portrait hole before they could argue.

"So, there was a full moon recently, am I correct? It'll be about a month until L…Remus…you know…"

James looked at him in surprise, but nodded nonetheless, "How is it you only arrived today, but you know so much about us?"

"Who said I arrived today?"

"I…no one, but I just assumed that since I'd never seen you around before…I mean, other than in the mirror…"

Harry laughed.

"Ah, I bet you're one of those students who started that stupid 'James Potter' club and you admired my looks so much that you magically changed your body. Except your eyes. I can't explain that."

Sirius snorted and laughed his usual bark-like laugh, accelerating Harry's heartbeat. He hadn't heard that laugh in almost two years…

"It was a 'Sirius Black' club. No one in their right mind…except this young chap, would want to look like you. Your hair is a mess."

James grinned, "I know."

"Young?" Harry asked in confusion, "I'm older than you," then added in a murmur so none of them could hear, "For now."

"Are you? Seventeen?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, "Last July."

They reached the portrait of the fruit bowl and Remus tickled the pear, then went in. Harry made to follow him, but Sirius stopped him, "You don't want to go in there with him. It's boring as hell."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Sitting out here isn't as boring than being waited on hand and foot?" he asked.

:James shook his hand, "They can't serve you while Moony is inspecting them. It only takes a few minutes."

Harry stood thinking for a few moments, "Hey, you know you guys are missing something on the Marauders map," he stated.

Both James and Sirius raised their eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Have you got the Room of Requirement on it?" he asked, making to grab it out of his pocket, but realized it would create unnecessary confusing if there were two of them.

"The what?" asked Sirius as they poured over it.

"It's across the hall from Barnibus and Barmy…you have to walk past it three times and think of what you need it to be…then a door appears and…voila, it's what you need."

James looked up at him and grinned, "Yeah, we'll check that out sometime. We'll have to add it to the map."

Sirius looked at him and frowned, "How'd he know about the map?"

Harry grinned mysteriously, "I've got my sources."

In no time they were back in the common room with Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Lily. Harry, Remus, Sirius and James had grown close as ever and Harry wanted to forget about Voldemort, forget about going back in time and just live right where he was.

"Harry, we have to go," Hermione whispered, trying to be unheard by Lily who was near by. So far she didn't seem to hear them.

"Hermione, don't you understand? I've never known my parents and now that we've gone back to the time that they're living…it's so amazing…my dad's my best friend already…we just, you know," he snapped his fingers, "clicked. And Lily, my mum…she knows something's going on and I know she doesn't fancy the idea of it, but she's not stupid. Hermione, one more day. Please. Just one, I need it."

"And then one more day is going to turn into another and another and another until you're witnessing your own birth."

Harry was close to tears. He knew she was right and this was very emotional for him, "I just…I don't know, I want to get to know my mum and dad as they were at my age. You don't know what it's like…"

"No, Harry, I don't, but we have Voldemort's horcruxes to find. If we don't find them soon, we're doomed. We can stop by again on the way back to the future."

"Hermione, Lily Evans is my mother and James Potter is my father…I haven't seen Sirius either for near two years because he _died_ and I'm sure Dumbledore is around here somewhere…I'd like to talk to him again…" he said, trying to stop his tears, but was unsuccessful.

"Harry, I know you're torn up about Dumbledore's death, but that's why we're here, remember? Snape killed Dumbledore…ultimately it was Voldemort…the sooner we find this thing, the better."

He nodded, knowing she was right, "Alright," he said, then sighed.

Neither of them noticed that Lily was facing them, taking in every word they'd said.


	11. Chapter 11: Pirate's Cave

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Eleven:** _**Pirate's Cave **(Harry Potter)_

"Again, kind of complicated…we've got business to attend to, but it won't take very long," Hermione was trying to explain to the Marauders and Lily over supper in the Great Hall.

Harry wasn't really paying attention, but was gazing at Dumbledore.

"What sort of business?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't you hear her? It's complicated. It'll take _time_," she said.

Harry's eyes snapped to her. Was it coincidence she'd said that or did she finally figure out what was going on?

She gave him a knowing wink. She knew.

"Uh, Lily, dyou mind taking a short walk with me? I need to speak to you," said Harry, setting his pumpkin juice down.

"Alright," she immediately said, as if she'd been waiting for him to say that, and stood up. They headed out of the Great Hall and down the corridor.

"So…I guess you know what's going on?" he asked.

"It's kind of difficult _not_ to know when you're talking about it around me. So, I'm your mother?"

He gave her a slight smile, "Not yet, but you will be."

"And James is your father…"

"Will be."

"Oh."

They were silent for a moment as they continued down the hallway.

"I heard you mention you'd never know your parents…us…what happened to Potter and I?"

He sighed. This would be difficult, "After you guys got married…I'm not sure whether or not it was before you had me, the two of you joined something called 'The Order of the Phoenix'…"

"I know what that is…not very many people can join it…only the best," she interrupted.

"Yes, well, because of a prophecy made, you guys got in danger of being destroyed by Voldemort…you know who that is, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, one night when I was a year old, he came to your door. Whenever dementors are around I can hear it…my dad stood between Voldemort and us…he was killed. You tried to protect me when he asked you to hand me over. You wouldn't, so he killed you too. When he tried to kill me, the killing curse bounced off of me and drained him of his powers, leaving this," he said, pointing to his scar.

Her eyes were wide, "Oh my," she said, studying it, "So…James and I don't have very long to live, then. This school year, next school year…when did we get married?"

"I'm not sure. Probably right out of school."

"How'd Voldemort know it was us?"

"He didn't. One of his Deatheaters was listening in on the prophecy when it was being told, but didn't stay for the whole thing. He took a guess and went for it."

"Who? Who was the Deatheater?"

Harry tensed up. Should he tell her? Would she do something to him?

"Snape," he said through clenched teeth.

She stopped, "Severus Snape?" she asked.

"The very same," said Harry.

She didn't ask any more of the matter, "I heard you mention something about him killing Dumbledore as well…"

"In my sixth year…this past year, Dumbledore and I had private lessons about Voldemort, learning about his past and trying to figure out where he might've hidden his horcruxes. He had added security around the castle because the threat of Voldemort was stronger than ever…"

"I thought you said you'd drained him of his powers…"

"He came back in my fourth year; that's another story in its self. Anyway, so…" he explained everything from the second he'd left the school until the funeral. He felt as though he were talking to his very best friend…she was gasping, nodding and "Mhmm"ing in all the right places. He was surprised that she was accepting of the story…of the fact that he was from the future.

"Well, I think I can believe all that. Would you like to speak to Dumbledore? He usually eats up in his office now days because of…well, you know…"

"Yeah, okay," he said, trying to hide his excitement.

As they walked down the hall, a tall, muscular black-haired boy that looked as though he could've been related to Sirius walked in the opposite direction of them singing, "Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me…" and was swinging something large and gold around his wrist. Harry could only get a look at one side of it and, he couldn't really be sure, but he thought he saw a skull on it. The corridor they were walking down was a rather long one and they had passed each other near the middle. Yet when Harry turned to look back at him as they passed, he'd gone.

As if Lily were reading his mind, she said, "That's Regulus Black; Sirius little brother. He often walks around these halls alone with odd trinkets in his hands and disappears right before your eyes. It's odd, really. I think I know what he's up to, but whenever I bring it up with Dumbledore he only winks at me and avoids the subject."

_Yes_, thought Harry, _That sounds very much like Dumbledore_.

"Eatable Dark Marks," she told the Gargoyle.

Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing. Fred and George Weasley had come up with "Eatable Dark Marks" when they came out with the store. So Dumbledore had been doing a bit of time traveling as well.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice when Lily had knocked on his door.

"Ah, miss Evans, to what do I owe this occasion?" he asked, looking up from his desk. His gaze swept from Lily to Harry. He studied Harry for a moment, squinted his eyes and then broke into a wide smile, "And Harry Potter, a _very_ surprising guest."

"P…professor," said Harry in greeting, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Why do you look so sad, my dear boy?" he asked.

"I…I haven't been able to speak to you for a while…or Sirius…I saw him today as well. You…" stuttered Harry.

Dumbledore interrupted him, "Yes, I'm afraid I witnessed my own death. But I gather that it had been intended between the future me and the future Severus Snape. I've been watching his actions closely through the years ahead of the now and I have absolutely no reason to doubt him."

"That…_that's_ the reason you trusted him? I mean no disrespect, sir, but he _killed_ you…"

"And very well indeed. He'd never performed the killing curse before then and might I say, he will do a very good job of it. Very clean."

Harry stared at him open-mouthed. All the sudden the floor turned to water, soaking the hem of Harry's pants and his socks. There must have been some sort of clear barrier below the water, because they weren't falling through it, though Harry could see the room below.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I expect your father and Sirius are at it again. I can't get enough of those two…very brilliant…"

Lily huffed beside Harry and Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Of course, your mother would disagree with me, she doesn't think they're at all bright. But their practical jokes far exceed my own when I was their age."

:Harry laughed, "I don't think even Fred and George could measure up to this," said Harry.

"No, I expect not. However I really did like the swamp they grew on the third floor. Or rather, they _will_ grow on the third floor here in about nineteen years. Those fireworks will be a piece of brilliant work as well. No matter how many times I sit there, invisible to them as they figure out how to make all their products…it's always seems to blow my mind…I'd never be able to…" he started as someone burst through the door.

"Ah Minerva," said Dumbledore, shifting his eyes from Harry to McGonagall.

She looked at Dumbledore, about to say something, then glanced at Harry and did a double-take.

"Potter? How can…I've just…" she took a breath, "I just reprimanded you for turning the floors to water…how could you have gotten…"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, who was looking expectantly at him, then he looked at McGonagall, "I've got my ways, Professor," he said, "I was just having a little chat with these two before you showed up."

"Well, I expect twenty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention. Or more," she added.

"Professor McGonagall," chuckled Dumbledore, "I do not think this is the boy you need to assign those to," he said as James appeared behind McGonagall.

"I was only having a bit of fun," said James to Dumbledore, "It didn't hurt anybody…"

McGonagall looked from James to Harry back to James, "How in the realm did you clone yourself, Potter?" she asked as if that were the only explanation.

"Oh no, no cloning was involved Minerva. Just a bit of traveling."

Her mouth formed an "O" in recognition, then she hurried herself and James out of the office, "I'll be back to talk to you later, Professor Dumbledore," she said, then closed the door behind her.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "I expect it's time that you, Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley continue on your journey. I'll give you a clue, though. R.A.B. is your key to this whole thing. I suspect by now you have a few ideas who he might be. Where you saw him disappear today will be where you and the other three will want to be when you leave. Do you follow me?"

"Yes sir, but I…"

"Don't want to leave? You purchased Curro Annus from Flourish and Blott's, have you not?"

"Yes sir, but…"

"Then you may come back and visit any time."

Harry took that as his que to leave, "Yes sir. I'll be seeing you soon, then. Bye…er…Lily…"

She smiled at him as he made his way down the stairs. He met Hermione, Ginny and Ron in almost the exact spot he'd seen Regulus, "Okay, I just talked to Dumbledore and he knows everything…he said to go back in this spot until we reach that year that he put in the letter," he explained, getting his own Year Turner out and stringing it around everyone's necks, "How many?" he asked Hermione.

"Just let me do it," she said, grabbing it out of his hand and turning it. Time rushed by them; people were walking backwards and after about the first fifteen turns, Harry could have sworn he'd seen Tom Riddle walk by. Finally, after about ten minutes, Hermione let go of the Curro Annus and the rewinding stopped. Girls dressed in renaissance-style dresses with frilly robes walked by in high-heeled shoes while boys with long-sleeved shirts, ruffles on their collars and boots walked around them.

"Blimey, I feel like I've walked into one of Shakespeare's plays," said Ron.

"Alright, now where to?" he asked, looking at Ron and Hermione. When he went to look at Ginny, she wasn't there.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "Dunno."

"We don't have time to go back and look for her, we'll have to do that later, once we've found the horcruxe," said Harry, hating himself for suggesting it. But the other two nodded in agreement.

"I heard Regulus singing that pirate song…do you think he sold the gold to the pirates?"

"I don't think he sold it," said Hermione as they made their way out, "Was he carrying something with him, Harry, when you saw him earlier?"

"Technically it would've been later…" said Ron. They ignored him.

"I couldn't really get a good look at it…it was gold and it had a chain on it…there was a skull on one side, but I didn't see what was on the other.

: "That sounds an awful lot like the Cortez Medallions…," she quickly explained the curse set upon the treasure by a wizard that was with Cortez. In the muggle tale, the curse had been set by the Aztec Gods. That was the only difference between the two stories.

"Alright, I think I know where we should go. During this time, the island and the cave was uncharted, but luckily for us, we come from two hundred or so years in the future and almost every island in the world is charted. Lets get out of the Hogwarts grounds before we do anything else."

They quickly walked out onto the grounds, passing students who looked at them like they were from another planet.

:"Okay, I think I can do side-along apperation with two people…I'm the only one who knows where we're going," she said, holding her arms out.

Harry and Ron carefully grabbed her arms and a second later felt as though he were being shoved down a microscopic tube. Another second later they were in a cave facing a huge pile of gold with a stone chest at the top.

Harry looked around and found that they weren't the only ones in the cavern.


	12. Chapter 12: A Lovely Night

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Twelve:** _**A Lovely Night **(Will Turner)_

"Where is he going?" Will asked Jack a few hours later. They had started with the sun in the far east, but now it was sinking into the west. Bootstrap was standing at the wheel, adjusting it either to the right or to the left every so often.

Jack gazed at Bootstrap, then looked at Will, "I'm not really sure. I trust him with the _Pearl_, though is it possible to trust one of your best mates, who's a pirate, who's been living at the bottom of the ocean for the last ten years?"

Will looked at him, "Er…"

Jack smiled, "Never mind, lad," he said, looking out into the ocean. They were sitting on two crates facing each other.

That was very unlike Jack. He never just said, "Never mind", he usually went on with word puns, rhymes and so forth to confuse him. Usually it worked.

"What's under your skin?" Will asked suspiciously. There was something Jack was not telling him.

Jack glanced at him, then did a double take and stared at him wide-eyed, "Why the doubtful tone and look?" he asked, his eyes narrowing and a grin forming on his lips.

Will also grinned, "You're just not acting yourself…that's all."

He looked back out over the ocean, "Anna-Marie," he simply said.

Will raised his eyebrow and followed Jack's gaze, "The dark one?" he asked.

Jack grinned, "Yeah."

"Where is she? Wasn't she on the crew?"

He nodded, "Aye, but they're taking a bit of a lie-down in Tortuga."

"Is _that_ where we're going?" Will asked.

Jack nodded slightly.

"We'll be there by sunset," said Bootstrap.

"Oh?" asked Will, "Then we should already be there," he said.

Bootstrap turned around and grinned at his son, "Witty. It's not quite sunset."

When he turned back around, Will looked at his hands which were folded between his knees. His forearms rested on his thighs. He wasn't sure what to think of his father. He had been gone from his life for over thirteen years…ten of which weren't his choice. But the other three he'd been lying to his wife and son. A merchant sailor? Then again, his father had taken the time and the energy to find William…did that account for the years he'd lied to him?

"Drop the sails and the anchor!" yelled Bootstrap.

Jack and Will shot up off of the crates and they each dropped the anchor and sails. Just ahead of them was Tortuga, lit up by the gas lamps in the streets and the shop lamps as dusk turned into night.

"Do you need help finding her?" Will asked Jack.

Jack grinned in a way that Will had never seen him do before, "No, lad, I know exactly where she's at."

When he didn't say anything else, Will was silent. After a few moments, they dropped the boats and rowed to shore. Jack swaggered off toward the "Drunken Monkey Inn" while Bootstrap signaled for Will to follow him to one of the local Taverns. Will's father ordered a bottle of whiskey while William himself paid for a glass of rum.

They didn't say much to each other for a long stretch of time. Will didn't say anything because he didn't feel much like speaking to his father at the moment. Bootstrap only felt awkward and wasn't sure of what to say to his son.

"Why?" Will asked.

His father looked confused for a moment, "Why what?" he asked back, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Why did you lie to my mum and me about what you were doing for a living?" he asked, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. He tried desperately to control it.

"I didn't lie to your mum, Will, she knew what I was. You were so young…I couldn't tell you."

Will stared at him open mouthed, "She _knew_ about you?" he asked.

His father didn't look up from his drink, "Yes, she did. And she didn't like it much, but it helped support the two of you."

"Why couldn't you find a respectable job? One that _didn't_ require pillaging and plundering," he asked.

"Jack and I grew up together. So, naturally, when he took the path toward piracy, so did I."

"Just because he was your best friend you decided to become a scoundrel," Will said, making it a fact.

Bill finally looked at him and grinned, "You must know what it's like. You know how it is to become sucked into Jack Sparrow's clutches."

"No, actually, he was sucked into mine. Barbosa took Elizabeth and I knew that Jack had something to do with the _Pearl_, so I asked him where it made birth. He saw the opportunity to get his ship back, so he agreed to help me."

"Still, you're a bit of a scoundrel your self, are you not?"

"I'm a blacksmith trying to protect the woman I love," he said in a low voice, "If Barbosa gets away with the medallion, most of humanity is at a loss. They can't die unless the medallion is returned. _They_ are the scoundrels no matter what the high and mighty authorities like Elizabeth's father and that stuck up Norrington think. They are naive to the fact that there _are_ immortal pirates out there."

Bootstrap only looked at him and after a moment, Will looked away and muttered, "I'm going back to the ship," stood up, and walked out of the tavern.

He felt so odd whenever he was around his father. There was always a sinister feeling that he could never shake off.

It was the time of night that drunks and prostitutes began to meander around the streets and Will wanted to get back to the ship before he ran into them, but he had no such luck. A petite woman with a rather large bosom bumped into him (Will couldn't help to think that it was on purpose), and grabbed his arm, not letting him go.

"Do you need love tonight, handsome?" she asked with a sultry voice. She was actually quite beautiful, but Will wasn't in the least inclined to pay her tonight.

"No, I don't. I have a wife to go home to," he answered, trying to wrench his arm out of her grasp without hurting her. She was very close to him.

"You look like you need it," she continued as if he hadn't said anything. Her breath smelled of rum and she seemed as though she wasn't really steady on her feet.

"I don't need anything from you, but take this for your troubles and leave me alone," he said, handing her some silver. She still didn't let go of him.

"I'm sure your wife wouldn't miss you for a few minutes…it wouldn't take very long…" she said, putting the money down the front of her dress.

"I said 'no'," he said, trying to walk away from her.

She only followed him, pushing herself against him, "We could have a bit o fun…I may be small, but I'm good…"

"Will?" came a shocked voice.

Will looked away from the prostitute toward the voice. There was Elizabeth, her hair hanging past her shoulders and she was, once again, dressed in a soldier's uniform.

"Elizabeth," he said, finally getting his arm out of the woman's grasp and quickly walking up to her, "What are you doing here?" he asked, going to hug her, but she back away, a disgusted expression on her face.

"What were you doing with her?" she asked as Norrington walked up behind her.

"She was trying to sell herself to me…I told her 'no' and that I had you…" he tried to explain. It didn't seem as though he were getting anywhere.

She didn't say anything as he stopped walking. She really thought he was going to sleep with that prostitute.

"Elizabeth, I wasn't going to do anything with her…she just sort of…you know, threw herself at me…I didn't want to hurt her…"

A tear fell out of her eye and down her cheek, "I hope you're telling the truth," she whispered.

"Yes, yes I am," he said, taking a step closer to her.

She thought about taking a step back, but didn't. On the contrary she threw herself into his arms, "Oh Will, I was so worried about you. I…I didn't believe that you were telling the truth when you said your father was alive," she said in a muffled voice.

"He…he is. He's back at the tavern…but I was just heading back to the ship. If you want to meet him…"

"No," she said, drawing back from him and brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I just want to be with you, Will. I know you wanted me to stay home but I couldn't just sit there wondering if you were telling the truth or if you had found someone else…"

"I wouldn't do that to you," he interrupted, hurt that she didn't trust him.

She smiled, "I know," she said, "Let's go back to the ship then. I want to help you…"

"No, Commodore Norrington is going to take you back to your father's house, Elizabeth," Will interrupted again, "I don't want you kidna…"

Her eyes were suddenly blazing with fire, "I _want_ to help you, Will!" she exclaimed, "If I'm kidnapped again…I know you or Jack will find a way to get me."

Will grabbed her hand as they walked toward the boat, "I don't want to risk losing you again," he whispered.

"Never mind me," said Norrington who was walking behind them.

They ignored him, "You can't get anywhere if you avoid risks, Will," she said.

"Yes, but that particular risk isn't worth it…"

She sighed, "I'm going with you weather or not you like it. I'll stow away if I have to."

He grinned, "You are stubborn," he commented, looking down at her.

She grinned as she looked up at him, "Very."

The three of them piled into Norrington's row boat and he first dropped Will and Elizabeth off at the _Pearl_, then he went back to his own ship, prepping it to sail for the next day.

"There's an extra cabin down the hall from me next to Jack's, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Will once they'd gotten below deck.

"Am I the only woman aboard this ship?" she asked.

"At the moment," he said, grinning, "But Jack's lover, Anna-Marie will be here by morning along with the rest of the crew."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to bed, then," she said, heading down the hall.

Will couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was; how _perfect_ she was. She'd forgiven him for setting off so suddenly _and _she believed his reason. And her body…just the right shape. Not too skinny or a little pudgy…not too short or too tall and her hair was perfect no matter how she put it.

He quietly went into his own quarters, closed the door, kicked his boots off and striped his shirt off. He reclined against the headboard of his bed and folded his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes. The faint rock of the ship made him the tiniest bit queasy, but it wasn't something he couldn't shut out. He began to think about Elizabeth and their wedding. He could've waited only a few more hours, gotten married and _then_ gone gallivanting after pirates…but no. Barbosa had to be caught immediately.

Will had drifted off into a semi-sort of sleep and was dreaming about the adventure he'd had about this time last year when he jerked awake. At first he wasn't sure what had awoken him so suddenly, but then he realized his wasn't the only body in his bed.

"Elizabeth?" he quietly asked, blindly reaching out to her. He touched her shoulder and she turned toward him.

"Will, I'm sorry…I…" she started in a whisper.

He held a finger to her lips, "Don't say anything," he whispered back to her, "I love you, and I'm sorry I didn't take you along; I was only trying to do what was best in your respect," he quietly told her.

She didn't say anything and he could hear her breathing softly. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep again. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then did she speak, "It's a lovely night, Will, isn't it?" she said, bringing herself closer to him.

He hesitated before sliding an arm beneath her and holding her tightly to him, "Yes, it is," he answered breathlessly as he traced her finger along his chest.

He kissed her forehead before he could stop himself and her finger stopped for a moment, then she traced his lips.

"I love you too, Will. I…I want to be with you," she whispered with a certain amount of longing in her voice.

He knew what she meant, but he couldn't help but act like he didn't, "You _are_ with me, love," he told her, running his fingers through her hair.

She kissed him lightly at first, then moved for another, but he stopped her, "Are you sure you want to…?"

She interrupted him with a passionate kiss and he gave in, letting his hands wander, but staying conscience enough to hear her if she decided against this unforgivable act.

Yes, Elizabeth was right; it _was_ a lovely night.


	13. Chapter 13: The Strangers

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N:** R & R please!

**Chapter Thirteen:** _**The Strangers **(Elizabeth Swann)_

**BANG BANG BANG**

Elizabeth quickly sat up and jumped in surprise when she saw Will in the bed next to her sound asleep. She'd forgotten about last night.

"Will!" yelled Jack as Elizabeth tried to find her undergarments. Just as she pulled them out from under the bed, Jack slowly opened the door, but nevertheless Elizabeth only had just enough time to hold her clothes up in front of her naked body.

Jack walked right in and grabbed Will's covers, but looked up at Elizabeth, "Why, Elizabeth…to what to I owe this…er…sur_prising_ pleasure?" he asked, letting go of the covers.

"It's not _your_ pleasure, so to speak, but it looks as though you've had a bit of your own anyhow," she told him with a trembling voice as his eyes penetrated her. She felt as though he could see through her clothes and that she might as well have dropped them to the floor.

His scarf was askew and his kohl was smeared. His shirt was put on inside-out and his boots were on the wrong feet. Not to mention the completely content and dreamy expression he had on his face.

"Please; leave me in peace," she told him, trying to shift without exposing herself.

He took a swaggering step toward her and she took two trembling steps back which put her against the wall.

"Elizabeth," he quietly said, stretching a hand out to touch her face. The cabin was rather small, so it didn't take much distance at all for him to reach her.

"Don't touch me," she said with a threatening tone as she held her undergarments closer to her body.

He must've not heard her because he touched her face with his fingers. Her body tensed and her breath quickened, "Mr. Sparrow I…I really must protest…" she said, absolutely quivering. He was quite close now…then a movement behind him caught her eye.

Will was stirring and slowly sitting up.

"Please, don't…I'm sure you're just, er…drunk…" she lamely said. Of_ course_ he was drunk. He was _always_ drunk.

She looked past Jack to Will with pleading eyes.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Will groggily asked.

Jack grinned lustfully as Elizabeth, then turned toward Will, "Nothing you care to hear about. I was just informing your wife-to-be that we're about to set sail and to let you know once you woke up. But now that you're awake, I can tell you myself and there'll be no need for miscommunication and mixed up words. Good day," he said, then walked backwards out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Will looked at Elizabeth, "What was all that about?" he asked.

Elizabeth hesitated, then turned around and slipped her undergarments on, then turned back to him, "Nothing. Just what he said," she told him, picking the suit up that she'd worn to Tortuga. She gasped when she saw it was torn to shreds.

Will propped his head up on his elbow, "Now who dyou suppose did that?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

She slowly lowered the red suit until it was just below her eyes.

"**Jack Sparrow!**" Elizabeth yelled as she came through the door onto the deck.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, please," he said from behind her.

She screamed with surprise and spun around, "What have you done to my clothes?" she angrily asked, brushing the bit of hair aside that had gone in front of her face.

"I didn't think it entirely proper for a woman; or a _near_ woman as the case may be, to wear such attire. Therefore I took the liberty of having them made to where they were unwearable."

She glared at him, "It is not for you to say what I am to wear and what I'm _not_ to wear," she said.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry. If I got my way, you wouldn't be wearing anything," he said.

She was appalled. How could he be such a rude, unbearable, dirty scoundrel? She guessed he hadn't taken a bath in months and that, in its self, was disgusting. Not to mention his loss of teeth and those soon after. He didn't even bother to wash his hands before a meal. She was sure years of dirt and sea water were engrained into them.

She slapped him hard, then went back below deck to find Will.

"Did you find out what happened?" was his first question when he saw her.

"Jack didn't think it was 'appropriate attire' so he 'took the liberty of having them made to where they are unwearable'," she quoted, "So now I have to go around in my undergarments," she said, sitting next to him on the bed as he slipped a shirt on.

He put his arm around her tiny waste, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. The next town we visit I'll buy you two dresses, okay?" he told her.

She knew he was only trying to help, but the fact was that it wasn't helping much at all, "It's alright, my father will look into buying me something once I get back. Commodore Norrington will let him know that I'm safe…"

"But you're not," he quietly said, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm safe so long as I'm with you," she said to reassure him as she grabbed his chin and gently made him look at her.

He only gave her a tired smile and stood up. She stood up with him and followed him up to the deck.

"Where are we going?" Will asked at strange looking man. He was rather tall and very gruff looking. He had a rotted-through, moth-eaten sailor's hat on and he reminded her horribly of the cursed pirates of the Black Pearl.

"Cortez's cave," he answered, his voice matching his physical appearance. It was rough and very low.

Will cleared his throat as if trying to rid himself of an uncomfortable feeling and looked everywhere except the man.

Elizabeth shook her hand from Will's and held it out for the man, "Hello, my name is Elizabeth; I'm Will's fiancée," she introduced herself.

He did a double take, "You _did_ get yourself a beauty, son," he quietly said in awe as he took his pipe from between his lips and kissed her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet my future daughter-in-law," he said, his eyes absolutely sparkling with happiness.

Elizabeth had blushed at his comment, "Thank you, sir. It's also a pleasure to meet my future father-in-law," she said to cover the potential silence.

"How much further?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, checking his compass, then turning back to the wheel.

"Okay, here's the plan," Will said to both his father and Elizabeth, "My father and I will go after Barbosa along with most of the rest of the crew. I want you and Jack to stay here and keep the ship safe…"

Elizabeth's breath quickened again as she felt her eyes widen, "Why can't I go with you?" she asked, "I think it would be much better knowing I'm alright with you than…"

"No, I don't want…"

"I'm going with, I don't care what you say," she said, then turned on her heel and went below deck yet again.

She was extremely angry that Will didn't want her to go along with him on his quest. She yearned for more adventure after the year she'd spent locked up in her father's house. After the escapade she'd had the previous year, her father had tightened security around her at all times. There was a guard stationed just outside her door at all times, and there was also one stationed at the bottom of her window. She was accompanied by a guard at all times whenever she went out of the premises and a daily report of her actions was given detail to her father at the end of the day. She knew he was only doing it out of concern for her safety from herself, but it was a bit bothersome. Over the year he'd grown more lenient of the security the more he saw she hadn't tried to do anything stupid and finally, the day Jack had arrived, was the one day he decided to let her three personal guards retire for a few days…but only a few rooms down the hall. That was why she'd threatened to scream when she was with Jack.

The second she'd laid her head on the downy pillow, she was asleep. She hadn't gotten much rest the night before and she was sore in odd places. She decided she needed the _real_ sleep and as she drifted off into peaceful dreams, a shadowy someone slipped through her cabin door into her room.

She awoke suddenly for the second time that day. She sat straight up, listening intently.

"Land ahoy!" yelled someone on deck.

She quickly scrambled around the room, gathering her belongings neatly into her luggage bag, which Commodore had so kindly brought over, and tried to find another article of clothing she could wear.

As she expected…she had been stupid thinking she didn't need anything but the uniform she'd stolen.

"Elizabeth!" Will came pounding down the stairs yelling her name.

"Yes, I'm over here," she yelled back, but not too loudly, "Where are we?" she asked.

"Cortez's cave, just like my father told you," he said, his eyes shining, "I'd ask you to stay behind, but I know how stubborn you are, so I won't bother. You, Jack and I are going into the cave…everyone else is staying behind and seeing to the ship just incase we have to make a quick escape.

"Are you sure Barbosa is _here_?" she asked, running her fingers quickly through her hair as Will basically drug her up the wooden stairs by her other hand.

"Yes, his ship is just on the other side of the cliff. It's called _The Silhouette_, but that's about all we found out…" he said.

Elizabeth's mind went back to the day she'd found Will floating in the Ocean. That's exactly what she'd told Commodore Norrington when she found the Medallion around his neck. She thought maybe he was lying to her, like she had lied to Norrington…but she didn't have long to ponder the thought because Will and Jack both were pulling her into the smaller boat.

"They don't know we're here," Jack bluntly began.

She stared at him in disbelief, "I should hope not," she told him.

Jack and Will rowed in silence until the gently hit the sodden sand at the edge of the water.

"Where are they?" Will asked once they crept up the bank and had full view of the cavern.

"Maybe they haven't gotten this far," said Jack in an almost curious tone.

They stepped out into the middle of the cave, looking around incase an ambush occurred. There was none.

What Elizabeth saw next convinced her she was dreaming. As she looked across the cavern, and so did the other two, three people, not much younger than herself and Will, appeared out of thin air.


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost Ship

**"Bloody...Wizards?"**

_-Elizabeth Turner_

**A story of when Pirates meet Wizards**

**A/N** R & R please!

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**Ghost Ship **(Harry Potter)_

"Holy Cricket!" exclaimed Hermione to the mound of gold before them.

"Oh my," was all Harry could say.

"Bloody hell," said Ron with a grin on his face, his eyes taking in all the jewels and pearls.

"No!" whispered someone from across the room. Harry looked over and saw a young woman, couldn't have been much older than the three of them, staring wide-eyed at them.

"What in the…" said a man…he looked kind of prissy, like the kind that was a wannabie hero.

"Uh…" said an odd-looking man who looked much older than the other two and didn't look very friendly either. In fact, he contrasted greatly with them.

"How'd they…are they…?" said the wannabie.

"I don't think they're part of Barbosa's…" said the girl quietly.

"Hi," said Harry, "I'm sorry to have frightened you," he said, not sure of what to say next.

"Who're they?" asked the odd-looking man in a slurred-voice. The way he swayed just to turn to the woman, Harry guessed he was drunk. His only conclusion was that he must be a pirate. He quickly turned back to the trio, stuck his arm out straight in front of him and quickly walked toward them as if some invisible force was pulling him.

Harry quickly backed away and his arms went out to guard the other two.

"Did you just…_appear_…out of thin air?" he asked, getting unnecessarily close to Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione for help.

"Yes, actually, to you it would appear so," she said with more confidence than Harry felt.

His upper body suddenly jumped back from them, startling Harry, and he brought a finger up to his chin, studying them intently.

"People don't just _appear_ out of thin air!" he said so suddenly that all three of them stumbled backwards. As he said it, both of his arms became horizontal to the ground and he walked a little ways toward the other two so he was standing almost directly between the two groups.

His actions were so sudden, sloppy and yet…graceful at the same time. This man was really beginning to scare Harry.

"We…we're just looking for an artifact…a gold medallion that's rather large and has a skull on one side…" said Hermione, venturing bravely past Harry's hand. He tried silently to grab her but, whether by accident or purpose, she stepped out of his grasp.

The man in the red scarf held a finger up to his lips as if shushing them, then, quicker than Harry could have guessed he could walk, headed up the mound of gold to the stone chest at the top, pushed the top off of it with his foot and grabbed something gold out of it.

Hermione gasped and her eyes widened, "Oh yes, I think that's it," she said, her eyes on the gold as she approached it.

"Now which one are you looking for?" he asked, throwing it back into the chest. Hermione followed it's path, then looked horrified.

"Oh my, there's got to be _hun_dreds in here," she said, sounding as if she were about to cry.

"Eight-hundred some," said the pirate, his pointer finger touching his lips, "It'll be a bit difficult to find which one you're looking for anyhow because you can't take those out of the chest. You'll be cursed with immortality…"

"Well that wouldn't be too bad, would it?" asked Ron as he walked up behind Hermione. Harry cautiously followed.

The man studied him for a moment, "Maybe except the fact that you can't eat, drink, feel or die. We lost the last medallion again…it might be the same one you're looking for…why are you looking for it?" he suspiciously asked.

Hermione looked at the two boys before answering, "It's a rather long story…very complicated…"

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Give us your names, then," he said, slipping on some of the gold coins.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron…and this is Harry," she said, pointing to each boy as she said their names. Harry noticed she grabbed Ron's hand as she said his name, but didn't let go.

"I'm J…_Captain_ Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl…"

Hermione gasped slightly and Jack must've heard, because he hesitated, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that he'd heard.

"This beautiful young lady is Elizabeth, and he's Will…Elizabeth's fiancée…"

Hermione looked at them with a judging eye, "You both look so young to be married."

"Actually, I'm nineteen...almost twenty and an old maid because I wasn't married by the time I was fourteen," she explained with a hesitant smile.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh," she quietly said.

"Will is twenty," she continued.

"And you?" Hermione asked Jack.

He looked as though he might answer her, then looked at Elizabeth, studied her for a moment, then turned back to Hermione, "I'm fifteen," he answered, then swaggered down the pile of gold before she could reply, "Do you know, or have any relations with Barbosa and his crew?" he loudly asked over his shoulder.

"Who?" Hermione asked, following him.

Jack looked at Will who shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said as if he could read Jack's mind.

Jack studied the trio for a moment before saying, "Join us at our ship for a cup o tea…and talk," he said, then continued through a passage way.

Hermione look up at the boys as Will and Elizabeth followed Jack. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. If they're after the same thing we are…maybe we can help each other," said Harry.

Hermione was silent, then followed in the other group's wake and the boys followed in hers.

The passage way went right between two stalactites…or stalagmites…Harry couldn't ever remember which was which, and led right to the bank of a lake…or water, rather. Harry didn't know where they were.

After Will, Elizabeth and Jack had climbed into the boat, Hermione, Ron and Harry had also climbed in. Hermione sat with Elizabeth in the middle, Harry and Will sat together in the back, and Ron, who looked a bit queasy, sat with Jack in the front.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked Jack.

He looked behind his shoulder and grinned at her with, Harry hadn't noticed before, a few gold teeth, "Shouldn't you know? You seemed to recognize the name…"

She looked a bit confused and she hesitated, "Yes, but the _Black Pearl_ was supposed to be captained by the most notorious and evil pirate alive…I don't understand…I mean, I've read about a Captain Jack Sparrow (Jack grinned again), but I've only heard it was captained by…well…the book wouldn't give the name…but he was supposed to be really evil…"

She was talking to herself now, trying to sort it all out while Elizabeth and Will sat in confusion as she talked about them in the past tense.

Harry gazed down at the water below them as they slowly made their way through the cavern. He was surprised to see shiny gold at the bottom of the calm pool…an occasional skull, gold teeth…or other parts, but it wasn't really anything to worry about. None of it looked too fresh.

The sunlight suddenly hit them and Harry had to squint in order to see.

Hermione gasped again, "I've heard about it…but I _never_ thought it looked like that," she whispered to no one in particular, "It looks like a ghost ship…how does it sail with all those holes in the sails? I wonder if it's magic…"

Harry tugged on her hair and she stiffened, realizing what she'd said, "Of course, not _real_, magic…just being…well, you know," she said with a nervous laugh.

"That, lass, is the _Black Pearl_.


End file.
